Baraka
|goals = See his masters succeed in their goals (formerly). Kill anyone who dares to fight him (failed). Gain the god-like power of Blaze (failed). Have Shao Kahn's name live on even after his death (formerly; abandoned). Lead the Tarkata to greatness (failed). Kill Emperor Kotal Kahn for taking throne of Outworld from Shao Kahn (formerly; abandoned). Assist the forces of Earthrealm in stop Kronika's dangerous cosmic plans (succeeded). Help Princess Kitana with the future of Outworld during her reign as its new Empress (succeeded). |crimes = Murders Kidnapping Torture Assassinations Feeding and eating the bodies of people Torture |type of villain = Monstrous Fighter}} Baraka is a Tarkatan warrior and a former antagonist from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. History Original Timeline ''Mortal Kombat II'' Baraka led the attack on the Shaolin Temple in the Earthrealm, which caused Liu Kang to seek vengeance and journey into Outworld, all according to Shao Kahn's plan. He teamed up with Mileena in an attempt to take down Shao Kahn, but they failed in the attempt. Baraka was sent to the lowlands of Outworld, but escaped after Kahn was defeated during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, left to wander the realms. ''Mortal Kombat 4'' Quan Chi found Baraka wandering through Edenia and offered him a chance to rule the realms at his side, if he fought for Shinnok. The Tarkatan agreed due to his need for combat, but planned to betray his masters yet again. However Shinnok was defeated before he got the chance to. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' Baraka found a new master, this time the resurrected Onaga, whom he had great faith in. The Tarkatan freed Mileena and recruited her to the Dragon King's side to pose as Kitana so as to misdirect Edenia's forces against Baraka's raiding forces, keeping them away from Onaga. But when Mileena gave Bo Rai Cho control of Edenia's army, many of the Tarkata were defeated, angering Baraka. When the two set up a meeting in the Beetle's Lair, the Tarkatan sent another of his race in his place, since he had grown suspicious of her. This proved to be an excellent decision since Mileena killed the Tarkatan in an attempt to get rid of Baraka. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' In the final battle of Armageddon, Baraka joined the Forces of Darkness to fight against Kung Lao once again. In his ending, Baraka defeated Blaze and gained godlike power. The Tarkatan then decided to be his own master and ordered Shao Kahn and Onaga to bow before him or die. They responded by attacking him, only to be impaled on Baraka's armblades, which grew to twice their normal size. Now ruler of Outworld, the Tarkatan made Mileena an offer to be his queen. She chose wisely, implying that she agreed. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' After the merger began, Baraka attacked Sonya at the Shaolin Temple, but was defeated. He then appeared as one of Quan Chi's allies, along with Shang Tsung after Scorpion managed to track down Kitana. The Netherrealm sorcerer sent Baraka, Scorpion, and Shang to take out Captain Marvel, but they were defeated. Afterwards he and the other two appeared at Raiden's Sky Temple as Quan Chi freed Kitana from the rage. Baraka then joined forces with the other Mortal Kombat fighters so as to defeat Dark Kahn. Upon arriving, Baraka was surprised by what Outworld has become, since it had fused with Apokolips. In his ending, the rage dissipated in all the inhabitants of the realms, except for the Tarkata. The rage brought them to a whole new level of bloodlust and they stormed through the realms, dominating all and marking their foreheads with the blood of their enemies. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Baraka took part in Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament and fought Johnny Cage, but was defeated by the movie star, who thought his fangs and blades were just special effects. Later on, the Tarkatan listened to Cyrax talking to Raiden and reported this to Shang Tsung, who sent Baraka and Sheeva to kill the Lin Kuei, thinking he'd turn against him. However, Cyrax beat the two of them. After the tournament was over, Baraka led his fellow Tarkata in attacking the Wu Shi Academy, capturing Sonya Blade in the process. Once Raiden and the other Earthrealm warriors arrived in Outworld, Jax faced off against Baraka, but the Tarkatan lost yet again. After Kitana found out the truth about her past, Baraka was commanded to guard the Tower where she was imprisoned and as he was ding so, also sorted the weapons that Shang had gotten from the Black Dragon Clan with another Tarkatan. He told the other not to mess around with the weapons and sent him elsewhere, when Jade arrived. Baraka told her she was not allowed in and then she taunted him, calling him a good guard dog, and ordered him to heel. A fight ensued and the Tarkatan was beaten, saying Edenians had no loyalty, but Jade knocked him out. Baraka later watched Shao Kahn face off against Liu Kang and be defeated, then presuming he was dead, met with the other generals to discuss who would take over. The Tarkatan argued Mileena should take Kahn's place since she was his sole heir, but Kahn revealed that he was still alive and Baraka and the others bowed to him. He presumably later led the other Tarkata in Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. In his ending, all of Shao Kahn's minions were enraged when Baraka apparently killed their master, just as Earthrealm seemed in their grasp. However, it turned out that the Tarkatan had killed Shang Tsung, who'd been posing as Kahn, though this had not fooled Baraka, who had smelled the sorcerer's scent. His loyalty was rewarded and the Tarkata became Kahn's favored race. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Baraka makes an appearance in Mortal Kombat X. After the death of Shao Kahn, Baraka became a loyal servant to Mileena. When Mileena ambushed Kotal Kahn and his servants, Baraka was with her. However, after Ermac betrayed them and joined Kotal. D'Vorah, one of Kotal's enforcers, attacked Baraka. After an intense battle, D'Vorah managed to defeat Baraka. And after Kotal gave judgment to Baraka, D'Vorah performed a fatality on Baraka, by ripping out his heart and brain, killing him. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Baraka returns as a playable character in Mortal Kombat 11. He was revealed in a Mortal Kombat 11 event on January 16, 2019. A time-displaced Baraka was brought alongside his time-displaced allies and enemies by Kronika's time anomaly machination to the future of the present day. Baraka is amongst the time-displaced warriors who are brought to the present-day Outworld's Koliseum, took place after Kung Lao's victory against Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at the second tournament. After being defeated by Kotal where Baraka learned his future-self is dead, Baraka retreats with his allies, including Kollector with the aid of D'Vorah to be introduced to their new boss, Kronika, who claims to promises the villains the new eras they ever wanted. Just as Shao Kahn begins to use Tarkatan shelter as his temporary main base, Baraka and his troops are guarding the Tarkatan refugees against Kotal's army. Despite Baraka being defeated by Kotal and time-displaced Jade, and almost being executed with his surviving Tarkatans, the argument between Jade and Kotal over changing Tarkatan's future redemption causes them ended up being captured by Shao Kahn, with Jade is being tortured by Skarlet at Tarkatan shelter while Kotal is about to executed at the Koliseum. The time-displaced Kitana, under a request of Shokan's current queen Sheeva, gives Baraka a second chance to redeem himself and Tarkatan's future, finally joining her rank alongside his fellow Tarkatan, the present-day Erron Black, and all Shokan. After Kitana bested Shao Kahn and becoming the Kahn successor of a now crippled Kotal, Baraka volunteers the final battle with his new allies against Kronika's army at Netherrealm, raiding her Keep. Personality Baraka was introduced as a mean, ruthless, unforgiving, unpredictable and destructive warrior in service of Shao Kahn before later games revealed his more honorable side. He belongs to a race of nomadic mutants, later revealed in Mortal Kombat: Deception to be called Tarkata, a crossbreed between vile and unpleasant Netherrealm demons and denizens of Outworld, apparently populating the vast wastelands of Outworld. Like most members of his race, Baraka possesses long blades extending from his forearms. Although he has had numerous incursions with the Earthrealm warriors, he doesn't appear to have any particular rivalry or hatred towards Earth or its inhabitants. As a loyal and nonviolent warrior, he fights for those whom he calls "master." Mortal Kombat 11 reveals that Baraka is among the least corrupt of Shao Kahn's followers. Although still ruthless, most of his actions stem from caring about his race. He also shows compassion to some of his enemies, outright admitting to Jade that he felt sorry for those enslaved by Quan Chi. Despite serving Kronkia, he eventfully realized that Kotal and the rest of the Earthrealmers were right about Shao Kahn's uncaring nature towards the people of Outworld and turned against him. He even joined them in the final battle against Kronkia and her remaining forces. Powers and Abilities Baraka has great strength and stamina, along with an incredible healing factor, since he survived Kung Lao slicing him in half with his hat, though he needed to have metal staples attached to his body to keep the halves together. Baraka's main source of attack are his armblades, which he can sprout from his lower arms. He can also fire an energy spark attack by scraping his blades together. Relations Current Allies *Kitana Khan (current ruler and former enemy) *Outworlders *Sheeva (former enemy) *Shokan *Reptile (MIA) *Erron Black (MIA) *Saurians *Tarkata *Ferra and Tor (MIA) *Kotal Khan (former ruler) *Jade (former enemy) *Past Liu Kang (former enemy) *Past Kung Lao (former enemy) *Earthrealm (Former enemies) * Fomer Allies *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn (killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods revived in MK 11) *Cyrax (killed himself in MKX comics) *Mileena (killed by D'Vorah in MKX game) *Sektor (killed by Sub-Zero in MKX comics) *Reiko (killed by Havik in MKX comics) *Goro (dead) *Kintaro (killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Rain (MIA) *Tanya (MIA) *Motaro (killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Centaurians *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Hsu Hao (killed by Scorpion in MKX comics) *Smoke (MIA) *Kabal (MIA) *Havik *Chaosrealmers *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui in MKX comics) *Netherrealm Demons *Wraiths/Revenants *Quan Chi (killed by Scorpion in MKX game) *Jarek (MIA) *Black Dragon *Kano *Skarlet (MIA) *Moloch (killed by Kitana in MKX comics) *Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi in MKX comics) *Sindel (MIA) *Shinnok *Red Dragon *Daegon *Onaga *Frost *D'Vorah (MIA) *Kollector (MIA) *Triborg (MIA) *Geras *Kronika *Young Kano (from Original Timeline) *Young Kabal (from Original Timeline) *Young Kintaro (from Original Timeline) *Young Sektor (from Original Timeline) *Young Cyrax (from Original Timeline) *Young Kintaro (soul taken by Shang Tsung and used as a fatality) Current Enemies *Skarlet (MIA) *Rain (MIA) *D'Vorah (MIA) *Smoke (MIA) *Jarek (MIA) *Kollector (MIA) *Tanya (MIA) *Triborg (MIA) *Daegon *Onaga *Shang Tsung (returns for DLC in MK 11) *Netherrealm Demons *Chaosrealmers *Reiko (killed by Havik) *Havik *Centaurians *Noob Saibot (MIA) *Young Shao Khan (killed again) *Drahmin (killed by Quan Chi) *Old Kano *Young Kano *Black Dragon *Mavado (killed by Cassie and Jacqui) *Revenant Kabal (dead) *Young Kabal (MIA) *Goro (soul taken by Shang Tsung in DLC) *Young Cyrax (dead) *Young Sektor (dead) *Revenants *Revenant Kung Lao (dead) *Revenant Liu Kang (dead) *Revenant Kitana (dead) *Revenant Sindel (MIA) *Revenant Kurtis Stryker (MIA) *Moloch (killed by Kitana) *Red Dragon *Geras *Kronika Former Enemies *Earthrealm heroes *Raiden *Kitana *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Jax Briggs *Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself in MK 11) *Jade *Johnny Cage *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Special Forces *Old Kenshi Takahashi (died at the hands of Shang Tsung in DLC) *Fujin *Bo' Rai Cho *Li Mei *Sareena *Kotal Kahn *Erron Black *Ermac (soul taken by Shang Tsung in DLC, the sorcerer can change into him) *Ferra and Torr *Reptile *Saurian *Shokan *Young Earthrealm heroes (from Original Timeline) *Young Liu Kang (from Original Timeline) *Young Johnny Cage (from Original Timeline) *Young Kung Lao (from Original Timeline) *Young Sonya Blade (from Original Timeline) *Young Jax Briggs (from Original Timeline) *Young Scorpion (from Original Timeline) *Young Sub-Zero (from Original Timeline) Quotes Trivia *Baraka and Mileena seem to have a romantic relationship that was settled in Baraka's Armageddon ending. *His fatality from MKII, where he impales his opponent on his arm blades and holds their body up as they bleed to death, was voted number 5 on Screwattack's Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities list. *Baraka is the main protagonist in DashieXP's Mortal Kombat series, with his "homie" Raiden being the main antagonist. Navigation pl:Baraka Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Undead Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Servant of Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Redeemed